Abdulli Feghoul
| place_of_birth = Tiaret, Algeria | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 292 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdulli Feghoul is a citizen of Algeria who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 292. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdulli Feghoul's Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The memo listed the following allegations: There is no record that Abdulli Feghoul participated in his Tribunal. A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdulli Feghoul's first annual Administrative Review Board on August 31, 2005. The three page memo listed sixteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and three "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Those factors included allegations that: *he traveled to Afghanistan in an attempt to cure his drug addiction—not to engage in hostilities. *he used traveled to Afghanistan using forged identity documents. *he stayed for two months, in the summer of 2000, in an Algerian guest house, which housed refugee families. *he trained at the Khaldan training camp in 2000. *he met Abu Jaffar in Derunta, who the allegations claimed operated a chemical weapons factory out of the Algerian guest house in Deruntah. *he was "seen often" at a Taliban transit house in Jalalabad, managed by Jaffir Al-Jazaher. *a "senior al Qaida detainee" claimed Abdulli Feghoul was Abu Ali, an explosives instructor at Derunta. *that he stayed behind when most Arab men fled Jalalabad, and helped Arab women and children "exfiltrate" to Peshawar, and that he was captured in Peshawar, in late 2001. *that a "known Peshawar-based extremist" who distributed funds to support the families of missing men gave money to his wife. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on December 23, 2005. Repatriation Feghoul and another Algerian were repatriated to Algeria in August 2008. Once in Algeria they faced charges based on the allegations of ties to jihadists in Afghanistan. They were tried and acquitted in November 2009. Abdulli and Mohamed Terani acknowledged, during their trials, that they had been involved in the illegal drug trade in Germany, but denied any ties to jihadism. References External links * * Category:Algerian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Living people Category:1960 births